Nightclub
(12,000 with VIP game pass)}} The Nightclub is one of the seven primary heists, added on February 9th, 2019. This heist has the distinction of being one of the only two heists that can be carried out by both Police and Criminals. Completing this heist grants up to ( with the VIP game pass). Robbery The Nightclub consists of 3 floors, all of which must be traversed in order to gain access to the vault on the topmost floor. To enter, go through one of three doors on the outer sides of the nightclub. They must then go to the two gray double doors near a DJ stand up the stairs and wait for them to slice open, activating the heist. Behind that door, a rope extends through a tall vent, segmented by a spinning propeller of damaging lasers in the middle of it. These rotate randomly and may switch directions from clockwise to counter-clockwise. Once cleared, there will be a room with moving circles on the floor. The player must navigate to a doorway in the far right corner without taking too much damage. Within this doorway are two lasers extending horizontally across that are to be jumped over. This leads to a room with the same hatch mentioned prior as well as a vending machine. Past this, another set of six lasers awaits in a small hall. At the end of the small hall, the player will then be presented with lasers in a grid formation with a set of 3 lasers moving back and forth across the majority of the room as well as a few more lasers further above that may collide with the player, should they jump. After crouching or jumping to avoid these lasers the player will be met with a stairway that leads to the topmost floor. In this room, another set of moving circles will spread across the floor that can be avoided by simply navigating around them or hopping on various pieces of furniture. On the left of the room, the vault can be seen behind a glass door that must be hacked. To escape with the cash, one must navigate to the aforementioned hatch or simply go back down the tall vent with the rotating lasers. After being robbed, the Nightclub will be closed for 15 minutes before opening again. Keycard Quest The DJ stand in the front room of the heist will have four random colors atop it. When inputting these colors by shooting the respective buttons on the vending machine on the second floor (using a gun that fires actual hitscan bullets, such as the Pistol or AK-47), it will flash green, while if it is done incorrectly it will reset. If done correctly, a "secret storage" compartment will appear at the end of the topmost floor that, when searched, will award the Boss Keycard. Trivia *This is the only heist alongside the Cargo Plane that the police team can participate in. *If the player gets the vending machine code, then dies, or the heist closes, the player can return and receive it the next time the Nightclub opens. *The vending machine will not respond to button presses if the secret storage is already available. Gallery Nightclub.PNG|Overview of the Nightclub C248B7AC-3350-4E5B-BBCB-C0C117CFB83C.png|Jetpack RobloxScreenShot20190914_221037409.png|Vending Machine RobloxScreenShot20191019_234127705.png|The Nightclub's map icon. Category:Heists Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Heist Images Category:Season 1 Debutants